


social link rank 11

by terraven



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas fic, Friends to Lovers, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, bisexual narukami yu, confused yosuke hanamura, this takes place like five years after graduation, yosuke is nervous, yukiko and chie are getting married btw....thats background topic but i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraven/pseuds/terraven
Summary: “Hey, so,” Yosuke says, phone held to his ear by his shoulder, other hands occupied by the game controller, “I managed to scrape together the money for a train ticket. I could come to Tokyo for Christmas—if you wanted.”





	social link rank 11

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and horrible! but i wrote it for my girlfriend ashley (@toruble on tumblr) love you babe
> 
> i hope this is okay for at least a little bit ugh. it might be rushed but i put a lot of work into it.
> 
> find me on tumblr @yagvmi

“Hey, so,” Yosuke says, phone held to his ear by his shoulder, other hands occupied by the game controller, “I managed to scrape together the money for a train ticket. I could come to Tokyo for Christmas—if you wanted.” The words came out of his mouth delicately; the idea had been on his mind for months, the money in his savings account for weeks. The bravery to ask had only existed in his heart for a day, because the fear of rejection had been in his life for years.

On the other side of the phone, Yu stopped his scrolling on a clothing site Yukiko had mentioned more than once. His heart rate picked up considerably; Yosuke. _Here. For Christmas._ The idea, one he'd only dared to think in his dreams, was so desirable he almost laughed. It had been four months since he'd last seen any of the Investigation Team members, in Inaba for a week. Yukiko and Chie had talked about pulling together the money to pay for Yu to come there for Christmas, but he had convinced them to save it for the wedding. Rise lived in Tokyo, on the other side of the city, so they didn't regularly see each other. Naoto was in the states, helping the New York City police department with a string of murders they'd been struggling with; Teddie and Kanji were staying at home, and from what Yu had gathered, the separation was proving difficult for all three of them. Yosuke was supposed to be swamped with his managerial duties at the store, so in November, Yu had concluded this was the first Christmas he would spend without them in five years.

“Ah...partner?” Yosuke's voice snaps Yu out of his thoughts, and he curses himself for keeping quiet so long. His best friend is probably all sorts of insecure now, as he tends to be. _God dammit, Yu. Way to go._

“Oh, yeah,” Yu says, shaking his head. “That...that sounds totally cool, Yosuke. I'd really like that.”

“Seriously?!” Yosuke says, a little too enthusiastically for his own tastes. _I'm such an idiot._ “Well, cool, then! I'll buy the ticket tomorrow! Ah, as long as you don't have other plans? Maybe a giiirlfriend wanted to spend time with Yu?”

His soft laugh puts Yosuke's heart at ease. “No, stupid. Even if there was a girl, I'd rather spend the time with you.”

A comfortable silence follows. Soft statements like these always make Yosuke feel reassured, and have long since stopped being awkward.

“Sweet. I'll see you Christmas eve.”

When they hang up, Yu realizes he hasn't bought Yukiko a single thing he had bookmarked. He instead has several tabs open for tourists spots, restaurants, and shows going on that week. He wants to make Yosuke's trip worth it.

 

The next day, Yosuke gives his notice of absence at work. The team's not too pleased about their manager's absence during the busiest week of the year, but Yosuke isn't phased; he knows his assistant manager can handle it, has proven herself time and time again, so he bares with their complaints and keeps his mind occupied with the shopping he has to do before his train on the 23rd. 

He hasn't gone on a trip anywhere since the time the team visited Yu in Tokyo two years ago, and he hadn't been very prepared. He still has to nab presents for everyone else, wrap them, and buy a few necessities for his trip. He's still unsure if he's going to send Naoto's present to her directly, or leave it at the house she shares with Kanji and Teddie in downtown Inaba.

When he clocks out, exhausted from a day of customers screaming in his face about the holiday deals, all he wants to do is go home and curl up under his covers. He elects instead to go grocery shopping, and get that out of the way.

He grabs some noodles, since he's out, and some frozen beef and fish to keep him stocked for a little bit. He heads toward the travel sized toiletries, because he's afraid of being rude and assuming Yu will let him use his soaps.

He blanches. Is he even staying with Yu? Or will he want him to stay in a hotel? Shit. He hadn't even considered that. Of course it'd be weird, two 20 something guys sharing a small flat for five days. God dammit. What a fucking idiot, you don't have enough for a hotel—

“Yosuke!” Chie's call makes his head shoot up, dropping the small shampoo bottle he was holding. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I'm,” he picks up the bottle and waves it to her, “picking up traveling stuff.”

“Traveling stuff?” she says, head tilted. “Where are _you_ traveling? During Christmas?”

“Oh—” he puts the bottle in his cart and picks up a few more. He hadn't thought about telling the team, and an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach: if he tells them, they may try to come with. And as much as Yosuke loves his friends, the idea of spending Christmas alone with Yu…

As much as he loves the idea, he wants his friends to know. They mean more to him than “alone time” with his best friend. 

“I'm going to Tokyo.” he says, the finality of it sealed with those words (though it was really sealed when the ticket was purchased, there's no chance of going back now that someone else knows.) “I'm spending Christmas with Yu.”

Chie's face lights up immediately. “Oh my god! That's _so_ cool!” She pushes her cart aside and comes to stand in front of Yosuke, 5 feet and 2 inches of excitement. “Since when?! God, it totally sucks we just put a deposit on the venue, or we could come with! When are you going?!”

“Um, the 23rd is my train. I'll be there until the 27th, so not too long, and I'll be back before New Years...”

“Ugh, that blows. New Years is the best holiday to spend with someone. Well, Christmas is okay too, I guess. What did you get him?”

“I haven't exactly...bought his gift yet? I guess I didn't really think we were exchanging gifts.”

“Well you better get on it, stud!” she punches Yosuke on the arm, and he holds back a wince. That's totally gonna fuckin' bruise. “Or all the good gifts are gonna be gone! I'm actually getting Yuki's present today—there's this gorgeous fan set she wants for our living room, and I saw a yukata that matches it at the downtown shop...I know it's winter, but I figured...”

Chie's voice melts into the background noise. A gift. A _gift._ Jesus Christ, he hadn't even thought about a present. What an inconsiderate douche he is.

“Hey, Chie,” he stops her mid sentence, and her nose wrinkles up in frustration. “I love talking but I've really gotta go, okay? Tell Yuki-chan I said hi.” he doesn't take time to listen to her good bye before he takes his items to the check out. The first thing on his list now is Yu's present.

 

Yu's flat is a mess, bottom line. He acknowledges this two mornings after Yosuke says he's bought the ticket. It's December 17th, 3 o' clock in the afternoon, and he's been wearing the same shirt for the past three days. God...god dammit.

He runs a hand through his hair and starts to pick up the take out trashes around the couch. Jesus Christ. Why is he like this? He works all day, sure, he sees animal after animal after animal, sure. He stays past closing at the veterinary clinic three times a week, sure; but is that any excuse? Is that an excuse to buy take out four out of seven times a week? Is that an excuse to invite Rise out instead of invite her over? Is that an excuse to almost turn down Christmas with the person most important to him?

The answer is no, none of that's an excuse. More than once over the past two days, Yu had really thought about telling Yosuke not to come, and that was something he was ashamed of. He could tell himself it was because he didn't wanna clean up, or because he was worried about getting the days off, but he knew both were a lie. When it came down to it, he was scared of what he would do with Yosuke, alone, in such a close proximity.

It was no secret that Yu liked men and women. He dated Rise in high school, and up until two years ago had been dating a short, blue haired boy that the team had met a few times before they inevitably parted ways (his reasoning had been their lives were “going in different directions”, but he told Yu that he hoped he had the balls to talk to Yosuke soon. He could always see right through the silver haired man).

The team had always been fine with it. _Yosuke_ had always been okay with it. But Yu had a feeling that if Yosuke knew how he'd always felt, their relationship would end abruptly.

Still. That was no excuse. Yosuke had paid for the ticket, he was excited to come, Yu had already bought his present...there was no point in turning back now and making him change his Christmas plans entirely.

Yu spends the majority of his day off cleaning his apartment. When the living room is clear, he heads into his storage closet and pulls out his extra futon. He places it against the wall, under the window, and pulls clean sheets out of the dryer to make it. He can sleep here the four days Yosuke visits, he'd hate to have his best friend uncomfortable.

When that's done, he heads into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he sees that it's probably been a while since he went grocery shopping; the pantry is only further proof. With a sigh he resigns that he'll have to call Rise and go to the market with her sometime this week. It's disappointing to see how little he's grown from when he was in high school.

Undertones of resentment radiate through him as he pulls out his cheapest take out menu. He wouldn't be doing this, especially after his deep clean, but the fact remains he's got no food, he's hungry, and he really doesn't feel like going out anywhere right now. When he places his order he plops down on the couch in front of his tv and waits for his food to arrive.

He glances at his phone when he gets a buzz. It's Snapchat, the display name 'yosuke!' with a headphones emoji next to the exclamation point. A soft smile finds it's way to Yu's face as he opens the app.

The image is Yosuke with his bangs pushed back by a hairband, Yu's Toho University sweatshirt on, the sleeves pushed up. His heart pangs as he looks at the sweaty face, cheeks light red, a peace sign formed next to his forehead. The text reads _'if its so fuckin cold why am i still sweating!'_ Yu bites his lip and snaps a pic of his feet on the coffee table. _'pretty sure that sweatshirt could be a factor'._ It's a fast 30 seconds before he gets a message from a frantic Yosuke.

_'I FORGOT THIS WAS UR SWEATER IM SORRY PARTNER'_. Yu assures him it's fine, it's not a big deal, 'at least it's getting some use.' When his food comes, it gets cold next to him; his attention his caught solely by his phone.

 

On the 22nd, Yosuke isn't packed. He knows damn well he should be, but he can't bring himself to get out of bed. His nerves are too jumbled in his stomach to put clothes in a suitcase.

Yu's present sits on his bed side table, a large container of expensive cologne. When Yosuke picked it up in the perfume department of Junes, he thought it was cheesy; but the smell was smooth, steely, like a warm embrace on a cold night. It immediately made him think of his best friend (he'd almost thought twice once he saw the price tag, but the idea of Yu's apartment smelling like this was too much to resist). It's not even wrapped yet.

He picks up his phone, staring at the messages. Yu has texted him for a confirmation of the time his train arrives. Chie has called him and then texted him about possibly getting together to wrap presents. Teddy has texted him asking if he's coming with him and Kanji to Chie's.

It's 7 am. He slumps out of bed and pulls on the pair of jeans on the floor before slipping on his moccasins. He replaces his slept in shirt with a plain t, and glances at the Toho University sweatshirt slung over his computer chair. He's been wearing it out of habit the past few days, finding it calms his nerves. It was unbearably embarassing to send a selfie of himself in it to Yu, but he still can't resist throwing it on before grabbing Yu's present and heading out to Chie's.

 

He parks his bike outside of Chie's and Yukiko's apartment and knocks on the door. He's only outside for five seconds before Yukiko opens the door.

“Yosuke!” she pulls him into a hug, and her fruity perfume surrounds him entirely. Chie's stark, flowery perfume is an undertone. “It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you. Come inside.”

“It's been like, three weeks, Yuki-chan,” he says as he moves inside the doorway. “We had dinner and wine. You talked to me about the wedding seating.”

“That was forever ago, Yosuke.” She smiles as she takes his coat, which he allows begrudgingly. “Come on. Kanji and Teddie are already here.” They venture into the living room where the latter and former sit on the couch together, presents, wrapping paper, scissors, and tape on the coffee table in front of them. Teddie immediately leaps up, bouncing over to Yosuke, pulling him into a vice grip.

“Yosuke!” he shrieks in the taller man's ear, and winces, patting Teddie awkwardly on the back. “I missed you so much!!”

“Teddie, it seriously hasn't been that long,” he whines, pulling the shorter boy off of him. Teddie steps back in time for Kanji to get up and pull Yosuke into a reluctant, soft hug.

“Hey, senpai,” he says, and even though they've been out of school a good while, it warms Yosuke's heart that he still refers to him with seniority. “How've you been?”

“I'm okay. Kinda stressed at work, but, I'm surviving. How are you guys?”

“We're _fantastic!_ ” Teddie squeals, grabbing onto Yosuke's arm. “Naoto-chan is coming home for Christmas!” Yosuke's eyebrows raise.

“Seriously?”

“Well, she said she was gonna _try,_ ” Kanji answers, sitting back down. “Her captain said something about since there's a lull in the case, she might be able to get a little time off. Which would be...awesome.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Yosuke responds. “I'm sure she misses Inaba. And you guys, of course.”

“And us!” Chie calls as she moves in from the kitchen. She's holding a tray of five mugs of hot cocoa, and places them down on the table. “How's it goin', loser?”

“Haha, very funny,” Yosuke says, bumping her shoulder with his own. He reaches behind him to pull his bag in front of him, opening it to look at the gifts inside. “Okay, so,” he pulls out Yu's gift, “how are we gonna wrap each other's presents in front of everyone?”  
l

On the 23rd, Yu stands at the train station with his hands in his pockets, his jacket zipped up all the way. It's fucking freezing.

Yosuke's train was late. They said it was the snow that pushed back the arrival time, and he sounded agitated when he called Yu. The silver haired man tried to console him, but Yosuke assured him it was fine, he was just cranky because he'd slept through his alarm. He was sleepy through the receiver and Yu couldn't help but find it cute.

He's definitely here too early though. He's seen three trains come and go since he's been here, and Yosuke was on none of them. He shoves back the paranoia that he wasn't coming at all, and decided to focus instead on the monitor above him that listed the trains.

It said Yosuke's train should be pulling in any second now. Deep breaths, Yu. Soon. Soon he will see his best friend again, soon he will see that gorgeous smile, hear that sweet laugh—

The train pulls in and Yu's head snaps up. People begin pouring out, meeting family members and friends. He swallows down his doubt and keeps his eyes peeled for that messy head of hair, the shade of almonds, eyes the color of honey, voice like an a violin.

“Yu!” Yosuke calls out, raising a hand to wave. Yu sees him bundled in a blue scarf and jacket, legs shaking in his skinny jeans, those signature headphones around his neck. “Hey, over here!” he's lugging his suitcase, pushing past people with the brightest eyes Yu's ever seen. Holy fuck. He's actually here.

“Yosuke,” Yu calls back, walking forward to meet his friend. The tips of Yosuke's ears and nose are red in a way that makes Yu want to pull him in and bury his face in his own chest—for warmth and comfort. Birds are singing in the background as they reach other. “How was the train?”

Yosuke groans and shoots Yu a nasty glare that he only finds attractive. “I don't wanna talk about it. Hope you weren't waiting long.”

“Nah, nah,” he says, taking hold of Yosuke's suitcase. “Like, 20 minutes.” _Yeah, two hours and 20 minutes._ “I'm glad it's over now. You wanna get outta here?”

“Yeah, man, I'm starving!” he starts to walk, and Yu keeps up an even speed with him. “Where's a good place to get some steak up here? I'll pay.”

Nothing has changed since high school.

 

They take their steak to go, and Yu gets Yosuke inside his flat, warm and welcoming. Yosuke takes off his scarf and jacket, a tight thermal underneath. Yu forces himself not to stare.

They settle themselves on the couch, Yosuke's legs criss-crossed in a way that crosses boundaries between masculine and feminine and makes Yu's heart weak. His plate sits in his lap, chopsticks in hand, the TV program in the background behind them forgotten and Yu immerses himself in his friend's story.

“So then the lady says 'well, I'm pregnant, so you need to give up your seat' and I said, 'listen lady, if you're pregnant, I'm a chick.'”

“You shouldn't be so rude, Yosuke,” Yu responds. “What if she _was_ pregnant?”

“She _wasn't_ dude, I saw her smoking on the platform before we got on!” He shoves a piece of steak in his mouth and keeps talking around it. “Anyway, she was a bitch. And I didn't give up my seat.”

It feels like a million years and no time at all by the time they call it quits for the night. Yu lays on the guest futon, thinking about Yosuke in the next room, in _his_ bed, under _his_ covers. And, if Yu saw right, in _his_ college sweatshirt.

 

The next morning, Yu takes him to his work. He wants Yosuke to see his job, his passion, what he lives for. And Yosuke doesn't complain when he sees the kitties, the puppies, the snappy scarlet macaw named Buttons who nips at Yu every time he gives her her shot. He eats up the attention from the animals, and Yu eats up the praise Yosuke gives him after a long day at work.

After Yu clocks out, Yosuke wants to see where Yu gets his coffee everyday, where he goes to lunch, his favourite park to go on his run in, the new apartment he's maybe thinking about buying. He wants to know everything about Yu's life in the big city, and Yu is all too happy to show him. 

They are walking through the park when it begins to snow, and Yosuke curses as he pulls his hat over his hair more. Yu smiles when Yosuke pulls his lips into the sweetest little pout, blowing on his hands to try and warm them up. He's not even thinking when he hands over one of his gloves, which Yosuke takes with pink cheeks and a mumbled _thank you._

At home, Yu puts on a cheesy Christmas flick while he makes dinner. It's a simple mackerel dish but Yosuke can't get enough of it, picking up fish and rice in one with his chopsticks. Yu's food gets cold once more, as he is completely enamored with the way Yosuke laughs at the dumb movie while his mouth is filled with food.

They fall asleep on the couch together. Yu wakes up first on Christmas morning, in love with the way Yosuke's hair falls on his face in the dim sunlight.

 

“Will you come to dinner with my parents with me?” Yu asks, as he's handing Yosuke his Christmas present. He's clearly caught the shorter man off guard, his eyes wide, his hands frozen.

“Your parents…?” Yosuke asks, and Yu nods. “Doesn't your mom like...hate me?”

“She doesn't _hate_ you,” Yu answers, taking the present Yosuke hands him. “She just doesn't really _like_ you. But I'd really like you there.”

Yosuke recalls the last time he saw Yu's parents. His mother had glared at him, hard, his father shaking his head in disapproval. He hadn't even understood why until he realized he was wearing Yu's Toho University shirt—the same one he wore to bed most nights. The idea that his best friend's parents could hate him solely for that reason made him sick to his stomach.

But Yu's happiness meant more than his own fear.

“Where are we eating?” he asked as he tore open the wrapping paper with a smile. He glanced down at his lap, shock hitting him like a wavelength. 

_“Dude!”_ he cried, lurching forward. “Are these the new bluetooth headphones?! What the hell, you didn't have to spend this much on me!” Yu's laugh made his heart quiver.

“I wanted to. I know you hate earphones, and I saw these a while ago and thought about you. I know you were complaining you couldn't find them.” He pulls the cologne out of the gift back as Yosuke considers telling him to stop. His gift is nothing compared to what Yu got him, and now he feels inferior. Not only that, he doesn't want Yu to think for a minute he gave him such a crappy gift because he doesn't care about him. But it's too late, because Yu is pulling back the wrapping paper and getting this thoughtful look on his face. _What the hell does that mean?_

“Oh my god,” he says, pulling open the cap of the cologne to smell. His eyes widen, and his head moves back. “This smells amazing, partner. It's like...the perfect scent. How much was this?”

“N-not much,” Yosuke lies, rubbing the back of his head. “I wanted to get you the biggest bottle. It...reminded me of you.”

“I love it. Thank you.”

Yosuke's so glad he came.

 

Dinner is uneventful. Yu's parents refuse to acknowledge Yosuke, but sometimes Yu kicks him underneath the table and they both giggle. He gets dirty looks from Yu's dad when he takes off his jacket, the telltale University sweatshirt baring itself to the world. Yu grins at him devilishly and something in his heart pangs as he bites into his edamame.

 

The night before Yosuke's trip home, they have pulled the couch bed out and are lying on it together. Neither of them have used the futon or the bed since that first night. They were playing video games but neither of them have any patience for it now, preferring to lie with their thighs touching, staring at each other.

“I missed you so much, partner,” Yosuke says, voice barely above a whisper.

Yu smiles, nodding. “I missed you just as much,” he brushes a strand of hair back from Yosuke's forehead. “I almost don't want you to go back.”

“I don't either.” he turns on his side to face Yu better. “I hate that you live so far away.”

“I know. But my practice is here.” Their eyes meet, some sort of unspoken pain between them. “I hate...being away from you.” He moves his head closer to Yosuke.

The kiss is soft. There is no rush, no depravity in it. Only understanding and sadness. Yu pulls back, the softness of Yosuke's lips forever burned into his mind.

“Sorry,” he says, only partly ashamed. Yosuke shakes his head.

“Don't...don't be.” he mumbles. Why did Yu pull away. “Do it again.”

Yu, surprised, pulls his hand up to rest on Yosuke's jaw line. He pulls him closer, pressing their lips together once more, and he melts into it. Yosuke brings his hands up to rest against Yu's chest, pushing forward into the kiss. Yu grips Yosuke's jaw, and the small sound Yosuke makes has Yu wanting to shove him down into the bed until he can't breathe.

When they pull apart, Yu is breathtaken by Yosuke's rosy cheeks, his open mouth, his hard breathing. He finds himself hovering over his best friend, hair mussed, heart caught in his throat. He swallows the golf ball sized anxiety, and speaks quietly. “Is this okay?”

Yosuke doesn't answer him, only wraps his arms around his neck and crashes their lips together once more. They almost miss Yosuke's train the next morning, having only caught an hour or two of sleep between bare legs and bit lips.

 

Their hug lasts longer than their hugs before. Yosuke whispers into his ear, “You're going to visit next month right?” Yu answers in the affirmative before letting go of his partner. 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” He squeezes Yosuke's arm.

Yosuke turns around, headed for the turnstile. When he passes it, he glances back, his eyes watery even from this distance. He waves one more time, and then he is gone.

Yu is okay with it. In their hearts, he knows they are never far apart.


End file.
